A Typical Lazy Saturday
by CDCTheRandomWizard23
Summary: Instead of doing her homework over Spring Break, Alex contemplates revenge on Justin and Juliet during one afternoon. One-shot.


**AN: Hey there, Wizard World! :D Please review and give me your opinions after you read! :)**

* * *

Alex's POV:

I was sitting on the familiar pumpkin-colored couch with my feet gently propped up on the coffee table while my thumb repetitively flipped through all the channels on TV. It was one of those pretty, happy, sunshine-y days outside when there were no clouds covering up the sun and kids bought ice cream and played at the park all day until they got exhausted. It seemed like a perfect day, right? Well, if you asked me, those were the worst days in the entire world. I mean, seriously, who wanted to enjoy their weekend outdoors instead of catching up on the latest TV shows? Not that I was behind, anyway. I never missed any of my shows, ever. I just couldn't understand the way most people thought. My eyes stared blankly at the TV's flickering lights in front of me, and the only sounds in the living room came from the endless movie dialogue combined with the whirring from the TV. The same boring atmosphere was interrupted when I heard a bunch of rapid steps clanging down the metal staircase behind me.

I turned my head only slightly to peer over my shoulder and saw Justin walking towards the kitchen. He was probably about to get some type of healthy snack that he usually kept telling me to try since he wanted this family to have a better diet than the current junk food plan we were following. I'd always grimace and say that vegetables just weren't really my thing and then take a bowl of popcorn or some pickles. Wait, pickles weren't vegetables, right? Oh well, I sure hoped not.

"Alex, have you done your homework yet?" asked Justin, taking me out of my brief zoning-out moment. I blinked a few times and shook my head. Justin asked me that exact same question every single week as far as I could remember.

"Pfft, of course not! Don't you know that Saturday's also my 'watch TV until my eyes burn' day?" I shrugged and shot a lazy smile towards my brother. Justin simply sighed and left the refrigerator to come over to me.

"Mom and Dad said that we _can't_ all go on vacation this week unless you get it done, so I take it as my appointed duty to make sure that you finish it up," Justin said, crossing his arms and standing next to the couch where I was presently lounging in my pajamas. He stood as straight as a soldier, peering down at me with intimidating eyes as if I was a toddler who just got punished by their parents for doing something stupid like not holding their hand as they crossed the street, which, now that I think about it, often happened a handful of times during my childhood.

"Oh wow, I'm being baby-sitted by the nerd patrol," I rolled my eyes. Justin chuckled to himself, slightly amused at my sarcastic tone.

"Well, you're _gonna_ have to be baby-sitted until you finally manage to learn to be responsible for yourself," he lectured. "How're you gonna get things done without magic someday?" Again, here was another question that people asked me way too many times.

"That's easy. It's why I have Harper. She'll figure out a way," I pointed out as if it were obvious, which, it was. "Besides, I don't even know where my homework is. I think Mason ate it," I waved off, hoping that Justin would soon leave me alone. I thought about it in my head for a moment. "Hey, at least now I've got myself a pretty good excuse to tell, huh? How 'bout giving me a high five?" It usually took me a whole day to come up with a reason as to why things were how they were, so I guess I was on a roll today. Ah, I loved Saturdays. My brother ignored my raised hand and walked away from the couch towards the kitchen again. Way to leave me hanging when I actually bothered to do something, Justin.

He chuckled again. "Oh, right, Alex_…'Sorry about that, Mr. Laritate! The reason why I didn't do this project that's worth ten percent of my entire history grade is that my werewolf boyfriend ate it up for Thanksgiving dinner!_'" Justin mocked me, making quite an amusing impression that didn't sound like me at all. I think he needs to work on that a little more.

"Uh, we're on Spring break right now and I'm _pretty_ sure Thanksgiving was months ago," I stated, raising my eyebrows and watching for his reaction when he realized I was right about something for once.

"Not the point!" exclaimed Justin, a bit irritated. "What I'm saying is that unless you get off of that dumb couch and get to work, we won't have a proper vacation as a family this year. Even Juliet's coming along and I want to make it special for her."

"Hey! Don't insult this couch! I practically live _right here_," I said, waving my arms in small circles, motioning around myself to prove to him that this was, in fact, my territory. What other place would there be to hide my report cards under cushions that no one ever bothered to check, even for cleaning, which rarely ever happened in this house anyways?

Justin merely scoffed. "_That couch_ is smarter than you," he grinned. Ugh, like I'd never heard that one before.

"I don't care," I sighed, turning my attention back to the television screen.

"Okay, clearly, you win the 'Not Caring' award again for the day," he sighed.

"If I got an award for every time I didn't care, I'd have more trophies than you'd have dolls in your bedroom," I snickered, looking back at Justin who had his hand on the rail of the staircase, ready to finally leave me alone. He whipped his head back to try to glare at me. His expression only managed to look like something between a pout and a confused face though.

"Alex, I'm only telling you _one more time_," Justin held his index finger up in the air as he clearly started to get annoyed. It seemed like I'd been doing my job. "They're not dolls! They're completely collectible, highly valuable, original Captain Jim Bob Sherwood action figures!" he yelled, his face turning red like a stop sign. Annoying my brother was absolute fun to me. Some might even say it was a full-time job.

"Fine, Justin, whatever you say they are," I teased him.

"Uh-huh! Wait, what were we talking about before…Oh yeah. So you'd better get your project going, or else you'll have to face me and the wrath of Juliet. Trust me, you don't want to mess with an angry vampire," Justin gave a small grin and shook his head. "This vacation had better happen 'cause I don't want to get stuck here at home all week, listening to Max whining about being bored like what happened last year."

"I don't think it was Max whining last year. It was actually Dad complaining as he was trying to take a nap in the living room while you were making so much noise building your robot army upstairs," I pointed out. "I mean, all the hammering, all the pounding, all the girly screaming when you happened to get electrocuted…"

"I wouldn't have been stuck doing all of that at home if we'd actually gone on vacation last time. It was your fault last year for using magic irresponsibly and making us all grounded," Justin reminded. "…which is another important thing. Don't mess with magic for the week. We'll be less likely to worry about fixing a disaster that _you_ created and more likely to be having fun on the beaches in sunny California."

Ugh, more sunshine? I'd rather not go on vacation with my family after all.

"Don't worry, dude, just give me some time alone to think about what I'm gonna do for my history project," I said, motioning for him to leave. "Now go back to your room to play with your dolls." Justin started to make his way up the winding metal staircase.

"Action figures!" he shouted over to me.

"Dolls!"

"Whatever, just do your homework!"

"Fine, I will!"

"Yeah, you'd better! 'Cause I'm determined to have the best vacation with Juliet which still has _never _happened yet!" Justin yelled as he reached his bedroom and shut the door, leaving me back to my peace and quiet time.

Lately, I'd been getting so tired of hearing Justin talk about Juliet all the time. Ever since he met her, Justin was constantly being more of an annoyance than usual. He would ask me to take his shift at the sub shop more often so that he could hang out with her, no pun intended. Justin would make me have to clean up my mess in the living room, so she could have dinner with us too. Overall, Juliet was beginning to be a pain in the neck. Again, no pun intended. Why was I coming up with these? Anyways, I had to figure out a way to fix my little dilemma quick before I'd have Justin forcing me to do some lame history assignment which I saw no point in doing. I didn't need history; I made it. At least that's what my parents told me after I'd succeeded in using magic to ruin a ton of things before. I was a bit of a troublemaker, I supposed. But then again, I _had_ been able to save the wizard world and the real world multiple times, which I thought would be worthy to go into the history books. Those would be the only history books I'd actually read, just the ones about myself. Well, maybe.

I didn't hate Juliet. She was an amazing friend and we'd really gotten to know each other a lot lately. It was just the fact that Justin was dating her that was ruining everything for me. I felt like it was a repeat with what happened with Max's tutor, Tutor. Yeah, she and I could've become real close friends if Justin wasn't ruining it by dating her. Justin always had a way to mess things up for me. First it was competing with me to see who could hang out with Tutor the most, and now it was bothering me with his current love life. Who knew that having a brother with a vampire girlfriend was going to be the worse thing that ever happened in my life? I just needed some space so that Justin wouldn't make me do things like work for extra hours or tell him what outfit he should wear on each of their dates together. I wished Justin had someone else to bother for advice, and I felt like getting rid of Juliet. As I continued to think about it, I realized that it wasn't such a bad idea after all, wasn't it?

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! :D I'm not sure if I'll continue this story since it was meant to be a one-shot. It was mostly just a trial fanfic to see if I was able to write WOWP stories before I actually posted an entire multi-chapter one. I'm not sure, but I think I did do pretty well writing from Alex's perspective. So, I'd really appreciate any reviews at all for this one since it might determine whether or not I'll do a huge WOWP multi-chapter story in the summer. And, the new 'Wizards Return' episode was awesome, right? :D Also, for any of you who read my Austin & Ally multi-chap, I'm in the middle of writing out the next update, so watch out for that! Peace out for now! :)**

**- TheRandomWizard23 **


End file.
